


mother may I

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [12]
Category: Angel: the Series, The Last Vampire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She says she is a vampire, the last of her kind, and she has better things to do than save children from their own stupidity, but her hands are gentle as she helps him up, and her voice soft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mother may I

**Author's Note:**

> Title: mother may I  
> Fandom: Angel the Series/The Last Vampire books  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: AUish for The Last Vampire series; spoilers for AtS  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 315  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Angel the Series, Lindsey, his first encounter with a vampire (and why he isn't afraid of them)

He doesn't learn her name for a long time. But she's tiny and quick and she dispatches the monster about to devour him with ease. She tells him to take better care, that she can't always be there to save his life.

He asks her what she is, gasping for breath, trying to control his panic.

She says she is a vampire, the last of her kind, and she has better things to do than save children from their own stupidity, but her hands are gentle as she helps him up, and her voice soft.

He'll later learn about slayers and wonder. He'll be told about vampires, and even meet some. None of them, though, are her equal, and unlike most of his coworkers, he doesn't fear them. He almost pities them for being so much less.

Sometimes, he thinks he loves Darla simply because of that nameless vampire who saved his life when he was a boy.

And then, on his travels before returning to LA and claiming what's his, he sees her in Paris and follows her down the street, and she smiles at him, calls him _child_ and bestows upon him a gift. And suddenly he's faster and stronger and seeing so clear-

And she says, after pressing a kiss to his forehead, _Think before you act, and be sure in any action, and know that someone watches out for you._

After Lorne shoots him, Lindsey opens his eyes and she's there, kneeling next to him, with another gift.

"My name is Sita," she finally says. "Come with me."

And he remembers, he _remembers_ -

"Yes," he says, and she pulls him to his feet.

There is a reason Lindsey McDonald never feared vampires, and why the Senior Partners never tried to kill him. And she smiles at him, now, tells him he grew up well, and leads him into the shining sunlight.


End file.
